


Spacedogs Locker Room AU

by bitchylecter, Lecter_Graham



Category: Adam (2009), Spacedogs - Fandom, The Necessary Death of Charlie Countryman
Genre: Adam is super cute, Cliche af, Highschool AU, Kissing, M/M, Spacedog Week, but a bit of cliche never hurt anyone, hella gay, highschool, highschool!Adam and highschool!Nigel, super fluffy and cute, tonnes of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchylecter/pseuds/bitchylecter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecter_Graham/pseuds/Lecter_Graham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Nigel get stuck in a locker room after gym class...fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spacedogs Locker Room AU

 

The door slammed shut, leaving Adam and Nigel in the gym locker room. The class had stayed back an extra hour after class for detention (mostly because one boy couldn’t stop making dick and ‘yo mama’ jokes). After the detention ended, the teacher had sent the students to the locker room to grab their bags. Adam and Nigel were incredibly slow with collecting their items, which resulted in them being the last two students in the locker room. After the last person exited, the door clicked shut.

 

“Oh my god,” Adam started hyperventilating after realising that the door was locked. He frantically tugged on the door, trying-but failing- to open it.

 

Tears escaped from his eyes and his was heart beating faster than ever, he then heard a voice behind him-

 

“What the fuck are you doing, kid?”

 

It was none other than the foreign exchange student, Nigel.

 

“Uh, the door is locked-” Adam stuttered through his tears,

 

Nigel sauntered his way over to Adam, his eyebrows were furrowed and he was scowling.

 

“What the fuck are going on about?” He reached for the door and took his turn tugging the knob, it refused to open despite how hard Nigel attempted to pry it open.

 

“Shit, you’re right.” Nigel said, pushing his blonde hair out of his eyes

 

Adam’s cheeks were now wet with tears, “What are we going to do?”

 

“No clue, give me a sec to think,” Nigel sat down on the bench and took a cigarette out of his bag.

 

“You’re not allowed to do that,” Adam said through his sniffles

 

“Who’s gonna stop me?”

 

Adam sniffled even more

 

“It’s not a big deal if we’re stuck here all night, we can get out tomorrow.”

 

“Nigel, it’s Friday!”

 

“Oh…” Nigel said quietly, “Well then”

 

“Don’t you have a phone?” Adam asked

 

“Out of battery, i need to charge it. I don’t think there’s any outlets here,”

 

Adam sighed and sat down next to Nigel, “What if we don’t get out until Monday?”  

 

“Well we won’t die, and don’t you have parents or something?”

 

“My dad,” Adam sniffled, “He’ll be worried,”

 

Adam huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. 

 

“Shh, it’s all good” Nigel cooed.

 

“Aren’t you scared?” Adam asked.

 

“Pfft. Not really. This is great because it’s an excuse not to do my Biology homework, Although i hear you're pretty good at biology, wanna help me?”

 

"You've heard about me-" Adam abruptly remembered something that he heard about Nigel, and was very curious about, “By the way, everyone says that you’re “the slut that runs the place.” What does that mean?” 

 

“Wow, you’re very forward.” Nigel said with a chuckle.

 

“Did i offend you?”

 

“Nope,” Nigel put out his cigarette on the bench, “I guess it means that I have sex a lot and that I'm in charge of everything.”

 

“Oh,  so is it true?”

 

“What? yeah, i guess” Nigel avoided eye contact with Adam,  “By the way, who’s that chick you hang out with? is she your girlfriend or something?”

 

“Oh, ok, and no she’s just my friend, she lives in the same apartment building as me,”

 

“Ok, she’s  pretty fucking annoying,”  

 

Adam looked at him in shock, “That’s rude-”

 

“So? it’s true,”  

 

“It's still very rude,” Adam replied.

 

Adam took a deep breath and got up from the bench, he pounded on the door a few time- and, finally after pounding until his knuckles hurt- gave up. Adam’s body shook and trembled.

 

 _“Oh shit”_ Nigel thought, he figured he had to comfort Adam, although he frankly had no fucking clue how to.  He slowly approached Adam, like a person would approach and anxious animal, and wrapped his arms around him. He cooed some things in English and Romanian, attempting to make Adam less anxious.

 

Adam’s breathing went from quick, uneven gasps to slow, measured breaths.

 

“T-thank you Nigel,” Adam sniffled, wiping his nose on his sleeve. Nigel quickly moved away, and retreated back to his seat on the wooden bench.

 

“No problem,” Nigel muttered.

 

“Do you have a lot of friends?” Adam asked suddenly

 

“Um I have one good friend, Darko,” Nigel told him, he took another cigarette out of his bag and started smoking it.

 

“Oh, well I see you hang out with a lot of people, i was just wondering,”

 

“Yeah, well i’m not best buds with them or anything, why?”

 

“I don’t know, I heard some boy in my science class talk about you…”

 

“Oh?” Nigel raised an eyebrow, he had no fucking clue what this kid was talking about, “And what did he say?”

 

“He just said you sleep with them,” Adam could tell by the look on his face that Nigel wasn’t very pleased, he definitely knew what ‘happy’ looked like- and this wasn’t it.  

 

Nigel snorted loudly, startling Adam to point where he jumped back. The look on Adam’s face was equivalent to the look a frightened cat had, which made Nigel laugh harder.

 

“Did he really? What else do people say about me?” Nigel was clearly enjoying this, which seemed very odd to Adam.

 

“Um, just stuff about you having sex with other students-i don’t think it’s true,”  Adam added quickly

 

Nigel chuckled, he usually found all the stories about him that circled the school funny.

 

“I asked Beth about you once, she said she thinks you’re annoying but her friends think you’re cute,” Adam informed him,

 

“Damn right they do,” Nigel laughed, he then looked at Adam, “What about you?”

 

“Huh? Do I think you’re attractive?”  Adam asked

 

Nigel nodded in response.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Oh,” Nigel was clearly surprised by Adam’s bluntness, it wasn’t something he was really used to either.  

 

“Ever dated anyone, Adam?”

 

“No, my dad says I’m not allowed until I’m 18,”

 

Nigel nearly died howling with laughter, not being allowed to date until a certain aged sounded ridiculous- not to mention archaic.

 

“I’m sorry, it’s alright,” Nigel said after he finally calmed down, “So you’ve never kissed anyone?”

 

Adam shook his head and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, in the movies he had watched, this kind of conversation always lead to kissing.

 

“Do you want to kiss me?” Adam asked candidly

 

Nigel blinked, once again, he was taken back by Adam’s honesty.

 

“Sure,” was all Nigel could say, He leaned forward and placed a kissed on Adam’s lips- which were surprising soft. Adam eagerly returned the kiss, and wrapped his arms around Nigel’s waist. Nigel slipped his tongue into Adam’s mouth, and kissed him back harder.Eventually-after a what seemed like a long time- they broke apart.

 

“Wow,” Nigel said, “You’re good, this was your first time?”

 

Adam grinned sheepishly and nodded, “Y-Yeah, I watched a lot of movies though,”

 

Nigel snickered, “Of course you do,”

 

Both Adam and Nigel heard the click of heels on tile, and swiftly turned around to the face the door. They heard the unmistakable sound of a key turning in a lock.

 

“Holy shit!”

 

The door swung open, and standing in the doorway was the janitor. Both boys sprinted towards the door, and ran out of the school building.

 

“So, I’ll see you on Monday?” Nigel asked,  Adam nodded in response and ran home.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! This fic is part of a series for Spacedogs Week. So, expect more!


End file.
